


Glory and Gore

by MiuMiuMe



Category: Fantastic Four (2015)
Genre: Ben!centric, Gen, Hospitals, I'm going for kinda cryptic, M/M, My advertising may not be good, Warning: homophobia, au!, but my story is, jk, lol, my attempt at the "Welcome to the dark timeline" challenge, see for yourself, to make it look better of course, which is not a real challenge, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiuMiuMe/pseuds/MiuMiuMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(My attempt at a gift that I'm trying to give to the biggest influences of the fanfics of the fandom. TheoMiller and kyaku)</p><p>Ben and Reed attend the movies , and some fillers on their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheoMiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMiller/gifts).



> This is gonna be sorta sad? I just need to get this out of my head.  
> I don't own Fant4stic , coz if I did then benreed lemons wouldve made up at least a third of the film lol

This cold winter air all but bombarded Ben and Reed as they walked out of the cinema.

Holding hands of course.

They were one of the very few openly LGBT couples to actually be public with their relationship in Oyster Bay , seeing as there community wasn't extremely accepting of it.

There was no direct shaming or form of dissent , only sneaky sideway glances and cruel laughing as they walked by , yet nothing majorly _bad_ that showed the people's disregard of their love.

Which is what Ben fails to understand.

Love is supposed to be pure. True. Innocent.

He was the son of the _principal_ of Oyster Bay High , so he wasn't exactly able to keep him and Reed a secret for very long.

Reed was. Well he was a whole different thing all together.

Tall , gawky , nerdy. You would not have difficulty spotting him in a crowd , were you looking for him.

So imagine the surprise on Sue Storm's ( self-proclaimed **queen bee of Oyster Bay High** ) face when she walks in on Ben straddling Reed's lap in the back of the library , obviously in the middle of a pretty heated make-out session.

Not _three hours_ had passed , before the entire school knew.

(That night when he got home , he nearly got a heart attack at the fury on his father's face , and the tears streaming down his mother's face because _why ?_

Teary confessions of sexuality , a slap to the face , one **long** argument/debate and three cups of coffee later , Ben's parents greeted him off to bed , saying that they will try to accept it , claiming they need time to get used to the idea , but will never encourage it .

The next morning , as he walks to Reed's house , a black SUV slows down to drive at Ben's pace. 

"FAGGOT!" The car speeds off , its inhabitants could be heard laughing from three blocks away. 

And then Ben is soaked , head to toe , in a sticky red liquid. 

Reed emerges from his house , running with speed unknown to Ben to wipe him off , muttering curses at that assholes who did this. 

"It's fine Reed ," He reluctantly says , his eyes shimmering "Let's , let's just get to school ." 

Reed gives him an indignant sqwauk , but nonetheless goes to retrieve his backpack , dropped by the curb in his rush to clean up Ben. 

"They're gonna pay Ben , I swear ."  
"No they're not , they just , they just had some fun I guess ?"  
"How can you defend them?"  
"They don't know anything about me , besides my sexuality of course , so they don't know that I'm not gonna succumb to some pathetic attempt at hurting me . ") 

The _"hit-n-run"_ wasn't the last attempt to crush Ben's spirits , only the begining in a long line of sneers and hate speech from his fellow peers. 

But true to his word , Ben was determined not to let these events alter him. Or his love for Reed. 

As was evidenced by him grabbing Reed's hand just before they departed the darkness of the cinema , head held high and a faint tint to his cheeks , they began their journey home. 

"Hey , I just gotta go use the bathroom real quick , its just around the corner and I really need to go " Ben nods at Reed and watches him scamper off , opting to stand in the alleyway _conviniently_ adjacent to the brick block that is the sanitation of the only cinema in their immediate enviroment. 

He doesn't expect the first blow to his face , but grimly thinks to himself that it would have no effect if he had known. 

He's laying on the sidewalk now , busy getting his internal organs damaged when he decides that he apparently wants to retaliate , muttering out to his attacker that the reason he is attacking Ben is most likely due to he himself being closeted , and that's when Ben knows he should've probably just kept his mouth shut. 

His assailant hauls him up to his feet , his blood rushing to his head , making him more dizzy than he was before , when it happens. 

He feels it , the cold , long metal blade that pierces him , enters his stomach with such a force he whimpers. 

**"That's for thinking I'm fairy . " The man retracts the knife , then plunges it in , twice as hard " and that's for being one . "**

He pulls out the knife and sprints away , leaving Ben to plummet to his knees. 

**He let's out an deafening wail , clutching at his wound , his eyes brimming with unshed tears.**

He procedes to fall face first on the hard cement , groaning out as the pain multiplies. 

The last thing he remembers is seeing Reed crying , shout at someone , something over his phone , repeating the phrase " _please hurry !_


	2. every time I close my eyes , its like a dark paradise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *My attempt furthers*  
> Basically the better chapter of how ever many there is going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben.Was.Stabbed.  
> Reed.Called.911.  
>  now.

The sick , clinical smell of the hospital room does nothing to soothe the clench of unease in Reed's stomach.

He's been waiting here for almost an hour , stressing the phone in his hand , mulling it over and over again , searching for a distraction.

He'd called Ben's parents , sobbing over the phone , saying he didn't _know_ , wasn't there when it happened , tells them how guilty he feels.

When they meet each other in the hallway , Ben's mother just grabs Reed and hugs him , both of their cries muffled by the others embrace.

"Ma'am , I..." Reed trails off , unable to find the words capable of expressing how he feels. He suspects she can't either , because she just nods her head in agreement , and motions for them to sit down. Ben's father sits , but refrains from saying anything.

Then begins the painful retelling of what actually happened , Reed telling them he was away for barely _five_ minutes.

She tells him it wasn't his fault , that if he'd been there , he would've gotten hurt as well , but Reed doesn't tell her that he'd rather his own demise , than that of Ben.

A balding , middle-aged man with a stony face slowly approaches the trio , an unreadable expression painted on his face.

"Grimm , Ben Grimm ?" He asks and Reed nearly knocks Mrs.Grimm over with the speed he jumps up with.

She stands with her husband , using his tall , stocky frame for support , her bloodshot eyes directed at the doctor when she , hesitantly , asks :

"Is my son going to survive ?"

The doctor looks at her , his eyes undergoing a very quick , slight change , not noticeable if you weren't looking at them.

"Mrs. Grimm , there has been a few ... _complications_ , your son , he lost _a lot_ of blood on the way here. We were able to stabilize him , but he seems to have suffered major interal hemorrhaging . We don't know if he'll survive , but the chances are looking good so far."

Reed let's out an aggravated sigh . The news wasn't **bad** , but he wished it could've been more positive , more encouraging.

"Is he awake ?" The words leave his throat without a command , he wasn't even planning on talking for the rest of the night.

"He is , but he's not very responsive , so I reccom-" " Can I see him ?" Reed interupts the man , not caring for pleasantries.

The doctor looks at Reed and Ben's parents , likely deciding whether or not he's going to let them in.

"I'll give you five minutes , but that's all I can do. And unfortunately only one visitor at a time is permitted."

Reed looks to the Grimm's , deciding they should be the ones to see Ben , he'll just have to wait.

But Mrs.Grimm just pushes him towards the room , her tiny hands a surprisingly strong force.

"He'll be happy to see you. Please tell him we would've wanted to as well."

She smiles a sombre smile and grabs her husbands arm as she starts to walk towards the exit.

Reed , grateful , turns to face the door , doesn't know what to expect.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben looks almost _ethereal_ , lying on the bed , his pale skin higlighted by the fluorescent bulbs above his bed. Millions of I.V.'s connected to his body , the slow , steady rise and fall of his chest the only thing that stops Reed from bursting into tears.

"Ben." 

Ben slowly opens his eyes , looking at the source of the voice.

"R-reed , hey." Ben smiles breathlessly , going to sit up , but Reed rushes to his side immediately , helping him into a more comfortable position.

"I'm sor-" Reed tries to say , but is silenced by Ben's soft lips on his.

The kiss is electric , as always , even in the tense atmosphere.

"You didn't stab me did you ?"

"No , what ?"

"You didn't pay someone to do it , did you ?"

"No , Ben what are you talk-"

"Then what do you have to be sorry for ?"  
Ben says with a small smile. 

"Ever the poet." Reed says glumly.

Ben let's out a strained , wheezing laugh , which turns into a fit of coughs , his eyes watering in the pain coming from his lower abdomen.

"Hey , keep it easy there , don't want you ripping open the sutures." Reed says as he softly pats Ben's shoulder , showing affection.

"I love you so , so much Reed. Thank you for everything."

Reed offers up a shy , nervous smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Fant4stic feels *dies*.  
> So , third chapter is a no or a go?


	3. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things.....happen.  
> Hopefully I don't ruin everything.  
> Sorry for the long wait.  
> I'm actually gonna write this one at a non-midnight hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo  
> Dis chapter......  
> WARNING WARNING WARNING :  
> I have not been actively thinking abt this fandom,so excuse ooc.

"Quick , quick , he's having a seizure , stabilize him ! " 

The doctor all but screeches at his team , amping them up , trying to get the job done.

**#*#*#**##**#*##*#**#*##*#*$*$**#

Reed is posted outside the door , on the floor , head between his knees. A loud , gut-wrenching sob racks Reed's frame unto no end.

Doctors, nurses , and passers-by all gaze down towards the disheartening sight that is Reed. One nurse that's walking by with a steady pace stops a few feet before where Reed sits crumpled next to the door.

"Hey sweetie. How are you doing ?" The kind sounding , young nurse asks as she crouches down beside him. She lays a hand on his shoulder , as if to reaffirm her caring attitude.

Reed looks up once , his eyes a _dark , puffy red._ He tried to respond , but his voice was _raw ,_ sounding like Reed had sandpaper strung around his vocal cords.

The nurse nodded ,seeming to understand what was happening. She quickly stood , entered the room and left Reed to his own devices.

He seemed dumbfounded with the sudden departure. He once again rested his knees on his knees , allowing his sorrow to overtake him.

Why did this have to happen ?

*#*#*#*#*$$*$*$*$*#*$*$*/*$*$*/*/*

He had been lounging in the chair next to Ben's bed. Everything had been going good. He and Ben were busy talking a lot , just revelling in the space of companionship. 

The doctor had told Reed that Ben was to be discharged the coming Friday.That happened on Tuesday. On Thursday evening , at 22:34 p.m. , Reed's phone rang , the shrill tone scaring Reed out of his reverie. After much coercion from Ben , he had agreed to go home , needing to study for a plethora of tests , seeing as he had missed a lot in his time accompanying Ben.  
He instantly regretted it as the nurse , over the phone , told him that , unfortunately, at 22:32 , Ben had suddenly flatlined.

Just like that. Without a reason.

 

Luckily the phone speaker was very loud , because when Reed dropped his phone , the nurse had calmly reassured him that it was simply a technical difficulty , and that Ben was fine. A flood of tears rushed down his cheek , relative to the relief he felt. He informed the nurse that he would be coming anyways 

 

But when he pulled into the parking lot , a sudden wave of dread cascaded over him. He ran , ran as fast he his legs could carry him , up the stairs , since the elevators were too slow , coming to a sudden halt before Ben's door ,out of breath.

He was about to enter , but the doctor , appearing seemingly out of nowhere , stopped him in his tracks. The doctor told him there's _something , something bad_ , that supposedly was hidden in Ben's genes. A fault in his genetic structure that just now revealed itself. It attacks his heart rhythm , where he suffers from extreme arrhythmias whenever there is a sudden spike or drop in his blood pressure. He had one when he was stabbed , but it's severity was nulled due to his blood loss.

He had , had one about five minutes back , because of the faulty technology. It was totally unexpected. Ben was just starting to recover.

Reed doesn't understand why these things happen.

The machines went off , blaring , again , signalling the assistance of the doctors being required.

Reed tried frantically to gain access to the room , but was pushed aside by the many professionals rushing into the room. He started crying. Out of fear. Out or curiousity. Out of uncertainty.

*#*#*#*$$*$*$*$*/*$*#*$*$*$&&$&$&

*thats all for this chap.I'm writing exams soon , and I'm motivated to post another chapter.So i promise , before the 27th ,I'll have a chapter up.IF ,AND ONLY IF, people want it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo how was that?  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated , enjoyed ,yet not expected.
> 
> Do u people actually want a fourth chapter to this shit show?
> 
> Btw,i just realised how many mistakes I have in my previous chapters.I'll try and correct them. 
> 
> Greetings , my three readers (lol)


End file.
